1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a method of cut position determination for printing machines.
2. Discussion of Background
The present invention relates to the prior art technology as is known from DE-A1-37 07 866. There, a method and an apparatus for controlling and setting the elements of printing and cartoning machines are described, in which items of information which relate to the running through of a paper web are compared by means of an arithmetic unit. As run information, register-keeping marks, which are made on the paper web, are detected by movable and fixed reading heads, which are arranged above and below the paper web. The movable reading heads detect registerkeeping marks for the printing and the fixed reading heads detect register-keeping marks for the finishing. A screen makes possible the direct controlling and setting of the machine elements.
What is disadvantageous in this case is that register-keeping marks, or so-called register marks, have to be printed on to the paper web whose position is then to be evaluated. In newspaper printing in particular, it is undesirable to print on such register-keeping marks, as they change the product. The desired accuracy of such control systems requires a considerable technical and economic outlay both in making and in detecting the as small as possible marks.
As relevant prior art, reference is also made to the book: E. Oran Brigham, Schnelle Fourier-Transformation (Fast Fourier Transformation), 2nd edition, Munich, Vienna, Oldenbourg, 1985, pages 195, 199 and 200, from which a flow chart and a FORTRAN program for a fast Fourier transformation are known.